


What’s Your Story?

by danny1898



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Apologies, Caretaking, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Injuries, Nightmares, One Shot Collection, Original Character(s), Pregnancy, Sharing a Bed, accidental hand holding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22151965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danny1898/pseuds/danny1898
Summary: Jyn doesn’t know how they were so lucky, but somehow, they all made it. Now they all have a chance to figure out how to live more than just survive.(20 oneshots set during and after the war)
Relationships: Cassian Andor & Bodhi Rook, Cassian Andor/Jyn Erso, Jyn Erso & Bodhi Rook
Comments: 26
Kudos: 72





	1. Apologizing is worth the trouble

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. So this is my first try at writing and here it is, hope you like it.  
> By the way, English isn’t my first language making it really possible for some grammar mistakes to appear, sorry about it.  
> Any comments with suggestions, constructive criticism, etc, are welcome.

Jyn was big enough to admit she had to apologize. She had overreacted; Cassian wasn’t at fault for how the meeting had gone, and he also didn’t deserve the insults at the end of it.

Normally, apologizing wasn’t something she would do; she couldn’t care less about what people thought of her actions, but Cassian wasn’t just anyone. So finally, after cooling off for a few hours, and a weirdly relaxing talk with Chirrut; she was on her way to Cassian’s quarters. 

Luckily for her he had told her about all the reports he needed to have ready for tomorrow, and knowing him he wouldn’t stop to rest, not even for dinner; so, a quick visit offering the food she just stole from the kitchen wouldn’t be out of the ordinary.

“Hi. I knew you would be working late on those reports, so... I brought you some dinner” she said handing him the stolen food as soon as he opened the door; quick to not give him time to close it.

For how he had barely caught the food she practically threw at him; he didn’t look the least bit surprised by her visit. 

“Thanks” his tone was neutral, expression perfectly controlled in pure indifference. She waited as he left the stolen food on his desk. “Anything else I can help you with?” He returned his attention to her, and damn, she really hated when he got all professional and serious with her. 

“Okay look. I’m sorry for getting angry at you. I know you were only doing your job, and the fact that we are dating doesn’t mean you have to agree with everything I suggest for any missions. So yeah; I’m sorry for that” good, the difficult part was over.

He spent a few seconds analyzing her face looking for something. Whatever he thought she would say wasn’t it “Not that I am against the apology or anything, but what brought that on?” 

“What? Is it really hard to believe that I wanted to apologize?” she tried to sound as serious and convincing as possible, but of course, Cassian knew her better.

“Really?” He questioned her; with a less serious and even teasing tone.

“I talked to Chirrut, found me almost destroying one of the dummies at the training room, and suggested l might need someone to talk to. It actually helped” she didn’t know when it had stopped feeling so tense, but she was glad they were back to normal.

“That makes sense, and it’s okay I should have backed you up anyways; your idea wasn’t that bad” 

“No you didn’t have to. My idea of stealing another Imperial ship wasn’t that great to be backed up anyways. I’m pretty sure it would have ended with someone either dead or in prison.” 

“To be fair, most of your ideas end with something stolen or someone in prison” and now he was just plain out teasing her.

“Ha-Ha, very funny” she really meant it as a joke, but of course, a traitorous smile escaped her. “So…”

“So...?”

“I guess I’ll leave you to eat your dinner and finish those boring reports” she didn’t really know what else was she supposed to do or say; fortunately, he intervened before she could even take a step away 

“Or maybe you could stay?” And that's all she needed to not even think about an escape plan “I’m almost done with those reports anyway” he motioned with his head towards where his datapad lay forgotten on his bed.

“Sounds like a plan” 

The next thing she knew they were kissing inside his room. 

Her hands went to his coat, pulling him down to her level while he had his arms around her waist pulling her closer, if that was even possible. The kiss was desperate and sloppy, as if they had been apart from months, when in truth it had just been a few hours. Most of the time they really couldn’t keep their hands off each other. 

Between kisses Jyn managed to remember one more thing she had to do before they could return to more pleasing activities “Oh, by the way, I’m also sorry for calling you an idiot and a pain in the ass” she had to look up given the height difference and how close standing they were.

“You didn’t call me a pain in the ass” 

“Not directly, but that’s how I described you to Chirrut” she stood in her tiptoes to give him a quick peck on the lips “Sorry for that too” 

Turns out apologizing was definitely worth it.


	2. Accidental Hand holding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. So here’s the second chapter.  
> This takes place before the first one.

It all happened during a meeting almost the whole rebellion attended.

They were aboard one of the cruisers that had been serving as a temporal “base” for the Rebel Alliance ever since the evacuation of Yavin IV.

Back then, it was absolute chaos.

As organized as the evacuation had been no one knew what would happen next. Everyone had followed orders boarding their assigned cruisers, reporting to their commanding officer, and standing still in case of a quick deployment. But that was it. There wasn’t a plan for what would happen next. No place to go next.

Seeing the chaotic estate of what was left of the Rebellion, the higher ups decided to do something about it.

The obligatory meeting started as soon as the public announcement was made. It was held in the main cruiser but transmitted via hologram to the other ships, making it available for everyone to see.

And after two hours into the meeting, Cassian was finally seeing an end to it.

By now, all important matters had been arranged; everything from stationary bases to flight squads distribution. Lastly, General Cracken was explaining the very boring topic of room assignment aboard each cruiser.

At this point almost everybody wasn’t paying attention anymore. After two long hours only a few could really stay focused through that much, him included. People had started gossiping in the back roads, some fell asleep, and some others were still awake but most likely daydreaming they were out of there.

He had managed to pay attention this far thankfully to his training, and even with it, thoughts of just doing something more productive had started roaming his mind. He was sure he would have made it through the whole thing if Jyn hadn’t been distracting him.

When she had finally started focusing her attention on something else; he wasn’t surprised. Amazingly, she had lasted all this time focused on the meeting too. He knew she wasn’t one to stay still just listening for that long.

They had been sitting so close together, shoulder bumping against shoulder in the overcrowded place, that apparently her first distraction had been playing with the first thing she found: his left hand.

One would think that being able to focus through battlefields and other stressing situations was enough experience to focus when someone was simply holding your hand. And being totally honest Cassian knew this was just distracting because it was Jyn who was doing it.

Somehow, she always had this kind of effect on him. No matter how small the touch, it was enough to distract him. She tended to slip through his defenses getting his undivided attention without her openly trying to so, and this far he couldn’t seem to do anything about it.

So, when she pulled his arm over to her lap to have better access to his hand, he didn’t put any resistance.

Instead of listening to whatever General Cracken was saying he watched as she started to examine his hand. First, she used her fingers to trace all the lines of his palm; then, she ran them alongside the two small scars near his thumb turning to face him with a questioning glare.

Right, she didn’t know the story of those

“It happened when I reprogrammed Kay, kind of” he whispered. Knowing she could get the rest of the story later she only replied with an acknowledging nod and a smile that might have left him staring for more than just a few seconds.

She continued with the inspection of his hand, now paying special attention to each finger, using her whole hand to maneuver them the way she wanted, either flexing or extending them.

At one point she ended interviewing their fingers making it easier to manipulate his whole arm for her amusement.

Cassian had been so engrossed in Jyn playing with his hand that his attention only returned to the meeting when the front rows started to stand up, indicating the meeting was finally over. Thanks the Force. He and Jyn also stood up following the rest of the people out the room into one of the ship's main hallways.

“Hey, I told Bodhi I would see him in the mess hall, you comin’?”

“Yeah, sure” now that he thought of it, he could really use some caff.

As they made their way to the mess hall with Jyn telling him the story of how she practically saved her whole pathfinders squad on their last mission, he started to notice the strange looks they got from practically everyone they passed by.

Sure, they hadn’t made their relationship openly official, just their friends knew, but according to Baze everyone in the whole rebellion knew they were crazy for each other, and normally even before technically dating they tended to spend most of their time together, so seeing them together shouldn’t be that attention catching.

He ignored the stares the rest of the way, convinced he was overreacting. He knew sometimes people just liked to gossip, and maybe after 2 hours of a really tiresome meeting they were eager for anything to gossip about.

When they reached the mess hall Bodhi was already there sitting at their usual table.

“How did you arrive here so fast?” Jyn asked as they sat in the opposite side of the table

“I arrived late at the meeting, had to stand through all of it.” He explained not looking particularly happy about it “But at least I managed to sneak out earlier”

To Cassian’s surprise, Bodhi was giving them the exact same look they had been getting from everyone in the hallways. This time Jyn didn’t miss it, and immediately questioned their friend.

“What?”

“Oh. Nothing”

“C’mon Bodhi. You aren’t a really good liar” even though she tended to go easier on Bodhi, he was still smart enough to no push his luck

“It’s just that you two look so cute together. Holding hands and all” and oh, that’s why they were getting so many glances.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Jyn blush, but she didn’t make any move to let go of his hand. Apparently, they had forgotten the fact that they were still holding hands. It slightly amazed him how she first got his whole attention and then just became such a familiar touch that he completely forgot about it.

Leaving no time for Jyn to answer in what would most likely be an angry/menacing retort, he stood up thinking for a way to change the subject into something less awkward “I’m going to get some caff. Why don’t you tell Bodhi the story you were telling me of your last mission?”

“Who did you hit this time?” Thankfully Bodhi played along

“No one that didn’t deserve it” seeing they were still hand holding, she used it to her advantage pulling his arm just a bit towards her getting his attention back “Can you get me some caff too?”

“Sure” he gave her hand a small squeeze -that hopefully worked as a reassurance of some kind- before letting go, and turning around to head for the much-needed caff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading, commenting and leaving kudos, they are all appreciated.


	3. Stitches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. So here’s the next chapter. I know I haven’t updated in more than a month, sorry. But here it is.  
> This is my take on cute couple stuff couples do in the middle of war.

“What the hell are you doing?” Jyn practically screamed once she took a good look inside the room.

She was just coming back to their room to get her gloves, and the last thing she expected was to find Cassian sitting at his desk, and working on apparently stitching up his right arm.

“I’m stitching up my arm” He answered as a matter of fact (as if it wasn’t obvious already) while taking a break from maneuvering the needle to look up at her. 

She took a step closer, taking a better look at the wound; it didn’t look deep, more like a superficial precise cut through the top of his forearm that couldn’t be more than three inches. However, the wound continuously kept on bleeding; small droplets of blood hitting the desk underneath forming a small puddle of blood.

“Why didn’t you go to medbay?” Part of her already knew the most likely reason. She knew how Cassian tended to prioritize other people over his own well-being, a trait she didn’t necessarily like.

“A squad arrived with some serious injuries, they had their hands full” he shrugged, a sign of how well she knew him by now “and I remembered I had all I needed to do it myself back here” he gestured to the stuff lying on the table. A bunch of different compact medical equipment decorating his normally well organized desk; _almost_ everything one would need to fix a quick cut like his.

“You should’ve asked at least for a bacta patch” she chided while crossing her arms, not pleased at how he was handling the situation.

“There’s been a shortage of bacta patches for a few weeks now, they’re saving them for important wounds” his unconcerned demeanor was not helping soothe her anger.

“You’re a karking idiot!” The sudden outburst _did_ startle Cassian for a bit.

“In my defense It’s not the first time I do this” he was now carefully analyzing the situation, working for the best thing to say so his arm kept being the only thing of him that was bleeding.

“Doesn’t mean you have to keep doing it by yourself” he still tended to forget he had people he could count on if he ever needed help “You could’ve told me” she didn’t mean to sound upset, but her emotions got the best of her. Didn’t he trust her enough to ask for her help?

“You’re right. I’m sorry.” He noticed her disappointment, and smartly decided to apologize “I should have told you” he did sound remorseful, and it made her feel less angry at him.

She took another look at his arm and left for the fresher, quickly washing her hands before coming back out. Meanwhile, Cassian refrained from doing any more tries at stitching up his arm, and she was glad he had waited for her.

“Give me that” she demanded the needle, as she took the seat across from him “How did this happen anyways?” She asked as she inserted the needle in one side of the wound. Cassian flinched and had to stop himself from pulling away.

“I was helping Bodhi fix a ship. I got distracted and I didn’t see a piece of metal“ she would later find out he got distracted because Bodhi teased him when he caught him looking at her when she was passing by with Kes.

She continued fixing his arm as carefully as she could, mindful of how he winced every time the needle touched his skin “Lucky you this just needs a few stitches” 

“When did you learn to do this?”

“Back when I was with Saw.” he nodded at the new acquainted information “We didn’t have anyone with formal medical training, and bacta patches were scarce, so we all learned to do some basic stuff” 

They stayed a few seconds in silence until he ventured to say more.

“I’m kinda glad you learned to do it” the statement made her look up, pausing her work for a moment. He was watching attentively with an affectionate smile that made her throw the last of her anger away and smile back.

The last stitches were done in less than five minutes. 

“There. All done” she proclaimed satisfied with her work. 

“Thank you” while he inspected the now attended wound, she went to retrieve a bandage from one of her drawers.

“You’re welcome” she returned to hand him the bandage “I have to go help Chirrut with a class, see you at dinner?” 

"Sure" 

She took a moment to lean down so she could quickly plant a kiss on his lips that he eagerly returned, before turning to leave the room.


	4. Siempre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was inspired by ‘that’ scene in Catching Fire, and I decided to give it a try.  
> Stay Safe

It wasn’t the first time Jyn woke up screaming thanks to a nightmare, and she knew it wouldn’t be the last one. 

The thing was: her nightmares had gotten worse since Scariff.

The most recurring one  _ -the one that just woke her up- _ always managed to leave her in an agitated state for several minutes before she recovered. No matter how many times she dreamed it, it always felt painfully real as the first time it had happened. 

In it, the mission was a terrible failure. She saw how all the troops were wiped out, how Bodhi didn’t saw the grenade in time, how Baze and Chirrut died after getting shot, how Kay defended the gate to the vault until he was surrounded, and worse of all, how Cassian fell to his death just moments before her own demise at the hands of the Death Star. 

And that’s when she usually woke up; when the burning light reached her as all the pain and defeat settled in leaving her helpless and alone in her last moments.

When she wakes up from it, she tries to focus on anything that reminds her she’s not in Scarif. She looks around the room she’s in trying to remember as much as she could while also remembering to take deep breaths to settle her heart: she’s in a ship’s cabin, her own cabin, in the ship she was currently sharing with Bodhi and Cassian as they made their way back to base after a quick rendezvous with one of Cassian’s old contacts.

It was okay, she was safe, her friends were safe, and they were far away from what was left of Scariff.

A movement to her right caught her whole attention. 

It was the door opening, letting in a very bewildered Cassian looking around the room for potentially any harm inside. By the looks of it, he had been also asleep and had just woken up most likely thanks to her. 

“Sorry, it was just a nightmare” she explained, not giving him time to ask. The last thing she wanted was to worry him for just one nightmare. 

Seeing there was no danger he visibly relaxed.

“It’s okay,” he said, searching her face for any signs of distress. “I have them too” she knew he couldn’t possibly know it had been about Scarif; although she didn’t doubt he must have his own personal one remainding him of when he almost died. She also knew he didn’t like talking about personal stuff and appreciated the gesture meant to reassure her.

He seemed to hang back a bit, wanting to make sure she was really okay before leaving “Goodnight” 

“Cassian wait” turns out, it was the only thing she had to say for him to stop completely on his tracks “Will you stay with me?” She didn’t know where that came from. Asking before she completely processed what she was saying. True, it wouldn’t be the first time they shared a bed; when he was still recovering in medbay they tended to do it frequently, but that was months ago.

His expression softened and the small smile thrown her way made her heart skip a beat. 

“Yeah, no problem” he said as he made his way to the bed. She moved to the side making enough space so he could crawl under the covers. 

The small bunk didn’t allow for much movement or personal space, not that it was an inconvenience. As soon as Cassian had found a comfortable position, he slipped his arm around her waist pulling her closer and Jyn decided to just go with it. It took them seconds to adjust their bodies so they could fit comfortably against each other. 

Her head ended up close enough to his chest making it easy to hear his heartbeat; its rhythm quickly soothing her; thoughts about her nightmare long forgotten. 

Before falling asleep, she felt him press a gentle kiss to her head followed by a muttered word against her hair "Siempre” although she didn't know how it exactly translated, she had a feeling she knew what he meant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siempre = Always


	5. Nightmares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kind of a follow up to last chapter.

She doesn’t wake up screaming.

No

This time, Jyn’s woken up by a gentle shaking that snapped her back to consciousness.

The terrified look on her daughter’s face was enough to make her forget about her own dreams in the blink of an eye.

“Lyra, mi amor, what’s wrong?” she asked, watching her daughter blinking back at her with those beautiful brown eyes she had gotten from her dad that Jyn adored so much. What she didn’t particularly like was the current fear showing in them. 

“I had a nightmare” her little girl explained, bracing her stuffed toy of a KX-series security droid tightly to her chest; the one she had gotten from her uncle Bodhi for her fourth birthday, the same one she had named K3 much to Kay’s amusement “Can I sleep here?” The tears running down her cheeks made Jyn want to attack and destroy the imaginary thing that had made her cry. 

“Sure. C’mere” she moved over, careful to not wake a still-sleep Cassian behind her. 

Lyra climbed under the covers, quickly settling in her mom's embrace.

“What did you dream about?” She asked, gently pulling a stray of hair back in place behind Lyra’s ear. 

“That there was a monster, and it was chasing us and I got lost and I couldn’t find you and papa” to an extent, Jyn was glad this were the only nightmares her daughter had, nightmares all normal kids had; none with stormtroopers coming to get her or waiting alone inside a dark cave for hours. 

“Good thing it was just a nightmare” she said pressing a kiss to he daughter’s forehead as the little girl started falling back to sleep, enjoying the safety her parents provided. 


	6. Cravings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy valentine’s day. <3

“Cassian?” The first time he heard his name he  _ almost _ didn’t register it at all. In the fogginnes of his brain it sounded far away, like a whisper. 

“Cassian?... Cassian?” the second and third time the voice sounded closer. After a few seconds he finally understood it was Jyn calling him from her own side of their bed.

“Hmmm?” he groaned against his pillow, still not willing to open his eyes.

“Are you awake?” she asked and sneaked one of her arms underneath his, fully coming around so she could hug him from behind. She tried pressing herself closely against his back, or at least, as much as her belly allowed.

“I’m now” his voice was thick with sleep. 

Feeling Jyn’s hot breath against his back sent shivers down his body. It helped him stay awake long enough to find out why Jyn had woken him up in the first place.

“I’m hungry” 

“And?” 

“And we are out of chilaquiles. Can you make some more?” she muttered, pressing a line of soft kisses down his neck.

“There were some left from yesterday” 

If their conversation ended now, he was sure he could still get back to sleep. 

“No. I ate them for lunch” 

Groaning Cassian opened his eyes. The darkness of the room made it easier to locate the bright numbers of the chrono in his nightstand.

“It’s four in the morning,” he moaned, burying his head deeper into the pillow.

A not so long time ago, waking up at four in the morning would have been part of his day. But with the war over, he had quickly learned to enjoy the luxury of having a full nights sleep. ANd knowing there were going to be a lot of sleepless nights in the near future he was seizing the ones left.

“It’s a pregnancy craving!” Jyn exclaimed not too loud as if there was already someone else she could wake if she spoke too loud.  _ “Technically _ this is not my fault” 

Cassian knew that, of course he knew that. The doctor had told them what to expect in the second trimester, one of said things being cravings. The thing was neither Jyn nor him even suspected her cravings would entirely consist of chilaquiles; lots and lots of them. No matter the time Jyn was ready to eat her own weight in chilaquiles. 

“Plus, you promised you’d feed me whatever I wanted _any time_ I wanted when I started having cravings, and this is one.” 

“That’s ‘cause I didn’t know your cravings would be chilaquiles at four in the morning” 

“It’s  _ your _ child who’s making me have this craving, and it's also  _ your _ fault I like chilaquiles” 

“But it’s too early...”

“Pleaseeee, for us” she pleaded, punctuating it with another kiss against his neck. Aside from the kiss he could completely feel her mischievous smile against his skin. She knew she had won. 

Cassian let out a long sigh, and turned around still in Jyn's embrace. Now taking his turn to sneak his arms around her, and resting one hand on top of her belly. 

“You play dirty,” he told her, pressing a quick kiss to her lips she eagerly returned.

“You left me no choice” she answered, not hiding her amusement at the accusation. She let him snuggle for a little while, before asking again “Can I have my chilaquiles now?” 

“I’m going” 

Cassian disentangled himself from her, turning around and throwing back the sheets to freely sit on the edge of the bed. He stayed for a moment just sitting there, and rubbing the sleep off his eyes. 

Behind him, Jyn did the same, and the movement made him turn to look only to find her struggling to even sit. 

“You don’t have to get up, I can bring them here” he offered, slipping on his shoes. 

“I’m already up so I might as well go and keep you some company.” The words came with a little bit of effort, she was left breathless after the struggle to successfully sit. 

Cassian decided not to comment anything about it. She had made it pretty clear how much she hated not being able to move with the extra weight she had to carry. 

“Cassian” Jyn called for him as he was about to leave the room.

“Mhmmm?” 

“Te amo” No matter how many times they had already said it, he never got tired of hearing it.

“Yo también te amo” 


End file.
